1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving signaling information for reception of broadcast services in a digital broadcasting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a second-generation mobile broadcast standard is Next Generation Handheld (NGH), which is established by Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), a European digital broadcast standards organization. DVB-NGH utilizes a Moving Picture Experts Group 2 (MPEG2) Transport Stream (TS)-based profile for ensuring the maximum capability with terrestrial broadcasting networks, and an Internet Protocol (IP) profile for interoperability with an IP network, which is expected to be used as a backbone network of next-generation broadcasting networks.
The MPEG2 TS profile provides broadcast service data, information about a transmission network in which the broadcast service data is transmitted, and physical layer information of the transmission network, using Program Specific Information/Service Information (PSI/SI) technology used in MPEG2 TS standards and DVB standards. However, the IP profile, because it does not use MPEG2 TS-based PSI/SI, should provide broadcast service data, information about a transmission network in which the broadcast service data is transmitted, and physical layer information (i.e., signaling information) of the transmission network, using a separate method.